1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a culture container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When developing plant seedlings, as shown in FIG. 5, a container 9 receiving culture media is usually utilized. The container 9 includes a bottle 91 with a cover 92 screwed with the bottle 91. The cover 92 forms a ventilation hole 921 at the top, and a membrane 922 is disposed on the ventilation hole 921 for blocking dust from entering the bottle 91. However, the membrane 922 may be blocked by falling dust so that the membrane 922 has to be displaced. Thus, cost is increased. Also, when the membrane 922 is blocked by dust, ventilation efficiency of the ventilation hole 921 is decreased. On the other hand, the cover 92 has only one ventilation hole 921. As a result, convection of the ventilation hole 921 is deficient.